La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by Lylybelle
Summary: Cela fait 150 ans que LUI et sa famille sont partis.  150 ans que je suis une vampire. Et 150 ans que je vis avec les Volturies. 150 ans que je vous une haine sans limite envers certains Cullen. 150 ans que je suis devenu princesse des vampires...
1. Résumé

Cela fait quelques années déjà que je connais le phénomène de Twilight et quelques mois que j'hésite à écrire une fiction. Je me suis enfin décidée à vous faire partagée le ou les fruit de mon imagination.

Personnellement, je suis une grande lectrice de fiction en tout genre mais j'ai quelques préférences pour les Bella/Jasper, Bella/Edward et les fictions à lemon.

J'accepte les critiques mélioratives, et les pubs.

En espérant que ma fiction vous plaise.

Alors le titre de ma fiction est : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid voire glacée.

Résumé:

Cela fait 150 ans que LUI et sa famille sont partis. 150 ans que je suis une vampire. Et 150 ans que je vis avec les Volturies. 150 ans que je vous une haine sans limite envers certains Cullen. 150 ans que je suis devenu princesse des vampires. Et 150 ans que je souffre car malgré ma Haine je l'aime toujours.

Que se passerait-il si les Volturies faisaient une fête et que les Cullen soient invités?

Lisez cette fiction pour le découvrir.

Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre impression sur ce résumer.


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou me revoilà. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce premier chapitre.

Chapitre 1

Je me rappelle encore des ses belles promesses et moi comme une stupide humain j'y avais cru mais j'aurai dû me douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Comment une simple humaine comme moi avait pu l'intéresser. Dans un sens, j'étais aveuglée par l'amour.

Cependant maintenant le seul sentiment subsistant encore en moi, envers les Cullen, est de la HAINE. La souffrance de son abandon qui s'est transformée peu à peu en une haine. Ce sentiment provient aussi du faite que maintenant je suis comme lui.

Un monstre sans état d'âme.

Certes, je suis comme tous les vampires magnifiques voire même plus que certains d'entre nous. Mais je suis quand même un monstre, je me nourris de sang humain et je tue principalement des jeunes hommes âgés principalement de dix-sept ans et ayant comme caractéristique physique le fait d'être brun aux yeux vert.

Je me suis ralliée aux Volturies qui soit dit en passant est un clan tout à fait charmant. J'ai trouvé en Jane une meilleure amie digne de confiance pas comme Alice Cullen, cette traître qui soit disant était ma meilleure amie et qui m'a abandonnée comme une vielle chaussette. J'ai trouvé en Aro et Sulpicia, sa femme, des parents qui n'abandonnent pas leurs enfants. Car, oui, Aro m'a belle et bien adoptée officiellement donc je suis la princesse de Volterra et du monde vampirique et mon père me couvre de cadeaux. Les seuls Cullen à qui je n'en veux pas sont Rosalie car j'ai appris pourquoi elle me vouait une haine sans limite et je lui ai pardonnée; Jasper car je ne lui en veux pas du tout d'avoir essayer de me tuer le jour de mon anniversaire car j'ai compris que non seulement il devait gérer sa soif mais celles des autres Cullen aussi; et enfin Emmett à qui je ne pourrai même pas concevoir de lui en vouloir car c'est le seul qui ai affronté Edward et qui soit venu me dire au revoir. J'ai gardé, en secret, contacte avec ces trois-là.

Les Volturies m'ont appris à me défendre et à développer mes dons car oui j'ai plusieurs dons:

Premièrement, mon bouclier mentale et physique

Deuxièmes, je peux copier le pouvoir des autres vampires donc en 150 ans d'existence j'ai amassé pas mal de dons.

D'après les Volturies, je serais le plus puissant des vampires.

Vous vous demandez je pense pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu en finir avec ma vie? C'est parce que je voue aux Cullen une haine si profonde que celle-ci me fait vivre.

J'ai eu de nombreux prétendants mais je n'ai accepter les avances d'aucun car je ne veux pas être de nouveaux détruites car je n'y survivrais pas.

Je suis devenue accro au shopping donc avec Jane nous y allons au moins une fois par semaine.

Aro me rappelle de temps en temps Charlie dans sa manière d'être avec moi.

En faite, j'ai oublié de dire que la personne qui m'a transformé n'est autre que Victoria elle-même. Elle voulait me faire souffrir pour la mort de James. Finalement, elle est morte assassinée par moi-même. Car juste après ma transformation , je l'ai cherchée puis l'ai tuée.

Dans une semaine, je fête mon cent cinquantième anniversaire et pour cette occasion mes parents ont prévu une fête avec tous les clans vampiriques connus.

Bien sur les Cullen seront là et je sens que je vais bien rire car je suis bien décidée à me venger de leur abandon. En plus, ils me croient tous mortes mis à part Rose et mes deux grands frères.

Laissez votre avis grâce à une petite review.


	3. Chapter 2

Désolé de ce retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes.

Donc je vous écris un deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Chapitre 2

La semaine passa affreusement vite entre les préparations de la salle de bal et les journées shopping pour trouver la robe idéale que je ne trouva finalement que jeudi lors de notre journée shopping à Venise.

Elle était bleue et violette. Le bustier, mélangeant les couleurs bleu et violet, se ferme sur le devant par un lacet et met en valeur généreusement ma poitrine. Ma robe se finit assez évasivement et me permet de bouger à ma guise pas comme toute ces robes où tu ne peux faire un mouvement correctement.

Nous sommes samedi, jour de mon anniversaire et jour d'arrivé des clans invités dont les Cullen font bien sur partis.

Mon père voulait que j'aille accueillir tous les clans à l'aéroport.

Il était 11h50 et je devait partir accueillir les Cullen. Je me mis en route avec quelques gardes encapuchonnés comme moi.

Je les entendis arriver bien avant de les voir grâce à mes sens de vampires. Quand les Cullen nous virent, j'eus à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'un énorme grizzly me sauta dessus et me fit tourner dans les airs. Lorsqu'il m'eut reposée à terre ce fut au tour de Rose et de jazz de me serrer dans leur bras. Le reste de la famille Cullen eurent une mine choquée par le comportement des membres de leur clan.

Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire face à leurs expressions.

Emmett: c'est bon de te revoir petite sœur.

Edward, Alice, Carlisle et Esmé: Petite sœur?

Rosalie: contente de te revoir également petite.

Moi: Moi aussi ma Rose et mon gros nounours je suis extrêmement contente de vous revoir cela fait si longtemps.

Emmett et Rosalie: presque un demi siècle.

Jasper ( en faisant une mou d'enfant): Et moi tu n 'es pas contente et de me revoir.

Moi ( en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue): Bien sur que si mon jazzounet.

Jasper: Arrête avec ses surnom débile, Calamity Jane.

Alice: excuser moi de vous déranger dans vos retrouvaille si charmante soit-elle mais pourrait-on savoir à qui nous avons à faire. Car nous avons pu remarquer que tu portait une cape noire ce qui voudrait dire que tu es un des dirigeant des vampires mais à ce que je sache, seuls Aro, Caius et Marcus portent des capes noirs…

Alice est ses discourt à rallonge, ça ne m'avait pas manquer.

Moi: Excusez moi. Quelle mauvaise hôtesse je fais.

Je reprends mon souffle inutilement et dit d'une voix ferme en enlevant ma capuche.

Moi: Je suis Isabella Marie Volturie, Swan de mon nom d'Humaine. Princesse de Volterra et du monde vampirique. Fille adoptive du roi Aro Volturie et de sa femme Sulpicia.

Esmé: Be..Bella, c'est bien toi au ma fille je t'ai enfin retrouvée.

Moi: Je ne suis pas votre fille, car une mère n'abandonne pas son enfant. ( En me tournant vers tout le clan) Maintenant si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de me suivre nous pourrons arriver enfin au palais. Ma Rose tu viens devant avec moi, nous avons une cinquantaine d'année à rattraper (dis-je en me tournant vers elle en souriant)

~Pourquoi a-t-elle pardonné à Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett? Emmett encore je pourrai comprendre mais jasper est la cause de notre départ et Rosalie ne l'a jamais apprécié~ Alice

Moi: Sait-tu ma chère Alice que la jalousie est un vilain défaut et si tu veux tout savoir je leur aient pardonnée à eux car Rosalie m'a expliqué son comportement à mon égard et que je n'en ai jamais voulu à Jasper pour l'accident de mon anniversaire. Et Carlisle, oui je lis dans les pensée mais je vous expliquerais plus tard l'étendu de mes dons.

Suite...

Laissez moi des review pour que je sache si vous aimez ou pas.

Au faite je cherche une beta.


End file.
